walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Caleb Subramanian (TV Series)
Caleb Subramanian, more commonly referred to as "Dr. S.", is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Caleb's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was a doctor and has special medical knowledge and training. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Dr. Subramanian is seen greeting Daryl in the prison yard under a tent, while reading. "Infected" Dr. Subramanian is seen inside the prison talking to Rick, Tyreese, Hershel, Sasha, Bob, and Daryl about the illness affecting the prison group. He states that it's a type of flu and mentions that it spreads quickly. Dr. Subramanian also explains how it spreads. "Isolation" Dr. Subramanian is seen treating a survivor, who eventually dies from sickness, and kills him before reanimation. When Sasha falls ill, she starts looking for Caleb, until she finds out that he also has come down with the sickness. Since Caleb is no longer able to treat people, Hershel volunteers to fill his role. When Hershel is comforting Caleb, he accidentally coughs blood on Hershel's face and tells him he shouldn't be in there with him. "Indifference" Dr. Subramanian does not appear in this episode. "Internment" Dr. Subramanian creates IV's for the infected survivors, despite his rapidly deteriorating condition. He reveals to Hershel that he brought several shotguns with him for the inevitable. He shrugs off Hershel's attempts to persuade him that things aren't bad. Later, during the chaos after several survivors reanimate, Hershel runs to his cell for help, only to find that he has died and reanimated. Hershel reluctantly breaks his arm, and stabs him through the eye. After the chaos dies down, he comes back to Caleb's cell and closes his other eye before opening his Bible and reading through it, however, Hershel breaks down and weeps over the loss of his friend and the other prison residents. Death Killed By *The Flu (Alive) Caleb was one of those who became infected with the flu. As time passed, his health gradually deteriorated despite Hershel's best efforts to keep him well. Caleb ultimately succumbed to the flu and died while locked in his cell. *Hershel Greene (Zombified) When Hershel goes to his cell for help, a reanimated Caleb attacks him through the cell bars. Hershel breaks his arm, then stabs a knife through Caleb's left eye socket, putting him down. Later, after the chaos has ended, Hershel goes to his cell, strokes his head, and begins to cry. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dr. Subramanian has killed: *At least one prison survivor (Before Reanimation). *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Hershel Greene Dr. Subramanian is seen conversing with Rick, Daryl, Hershel, and Bob about the unknown flu and explains how Charlie likely died, noticing blood leaking from his eyes and nose and a lack of bites. Rick then mentions Patrick's similar condition. When Caleb is sick, Hershel gives him some herb tea, hoping that it will help with the symptoms. They briefly talk, showing that they have a good relationship with one another. It is implied, due to the fact that both are doctors, they are sympathetic towards each another, mutually understanding the difficulties of the job. Caleb repeatedly tells Hershel that he shouldn't be in the cell block with them, conveying that he cares about him. Hershel apparently believes Caleb to be a good man, which is evident through their conversations and how Hershel repeatedly emphasizes that Caleb would do the same thing if "he were in his shoes." Hershel shows concern over Caleb's rapidly deteriorating condition. When Caleb becomes pessimistic over the flu and his symptoms, Hershel comforts him and tells him that they're "not that bad off." Caleb disagrees and gives Hershel the advice to make sure everyone is locked in, and shows him the shotguns he brought into his cell. Later, when Hershel returns to Caleb's cell and discovers him as a zombie, he stabs him in the head. After Glenn is stabilized and all has calmed down, Hershel comes back to the doctor's cell and closes the dead man's eye. He pulls out his Bible and begins to read, weeping over the loss of his friend. Daryl Dixon Daryl was friendly and caring towards Caleb, and got along with each other well. During their time at the prison, Daryl encountered Caleb and welcomed him to join the prison. During breakfast, Daryl and Caleb warmly greet each other. Daryl seems to view Caleb's medical skills as a valuable asset, and brings him to inspect prison residents who have died from the flu and was impressed by Caleb's explanations. Rick Grimes During their time at the prison, Rick encountered Caleb and welcomed him to join the prison. Rick was friendly and caring towards Caleb, and got along with each other well. Caleb respects him and his leadership, and willingly stands with him in his decisions. Rick views Caleb's medical skills as a valuable asset, and brings him to inspect prison residents who have died from the flu and was impressed by Caleb's explanations while they discussed the flu. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *Caleb's last name, "Subramanian," is part of the last name belonging to the actor who portrays him, "Balasubramanian." ru:Субраманиан Category:Medics Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:The Prison Category:TV Series